


Lukewarm

by itsmyusualday



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Luke meets Yoda, Other, What do you mean Luke Skywalker/Yoda isn't a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmyusualday/pseuds/itsmyusualday
Summary: AU - Luke meets Yoda.edit: i regret posting this but i refuse to delete it





	Lukewarm

**Author's Note:**

> this is my gf's favorite ship. dedicated to her <3333

Luke glanced around the dark forest and propped his hands on his hips confidently. “Time to find this Yoda dude.”

“Bleep bloop,” said R2-D2.

“Kind of a strange place to find a Jedi Master,” Luke said. He moved packages around pointlessly, then picked up a stick and chomped into it. There was nothing more delicious than a random piece of wood. “This place is creepy,” he told R2, then glared suspiciously at the trees. “I feel like -”

“Feel like what?” came a gravelly voice behind him.

Luke let out a manly screech of terror and whirled, blaster in hand. A green blob sat a few feet from him and it hid its face quickly. Luke regained his manly sense of confidence and scowled. “Like we’re being  _watched_ ,” he said boldly.

R2 bleeped angrily.

“Away, put your weapon,” the thing squawked. “I mean you no harm.” It peeked over its arm at Luke, fuzzy green ears alert. “I am wondering...why are you here?”

Luke started breathing heavily. He immediately forgot who Yoda was, what a Jedi Master was, and why he was here. This thing was SO HOT. It had beautiful tufts of hair, glistening green wrinkled skin, and amazing wide eyes. He lowered his weapon unsteadily. “Hhhh,” he said.

“Muehehehe,” the thing laughed.

It was the most incredible laugh Luke had ever heard. He was so turned on. “Who ARE you?” he managed.

“Your wildest dream,” it croaked, and then winked at him.

All of Luke’s blood left his head and went to his other head. He passed out.

“I didn’t even get to tell him about my peanut butter lube,” Yoda said sadly.

“Beep boop,” said R2.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
